


Center City Fallout

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Diggle notices a change in Oliver and Felicity after a trip to Center City to check on Barry Allen.<br/>Word Count: 411</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center City Fallout

**Center City Fallout**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, John Diggle  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Diggle notices a change in Oliver and Felicity after a trip to Center City to check on Barry Allen.  
 **Word Count: 411**

 

 

 **Center City Fallout**  
It was late in the evening and the mist was hanging heavy in the air when the QC jet landed. Oliver and Felicity had gone to check on Barry Allen’s condition.

“How was Center City?” Diggle asked as Oliver and Felicity stepped off the QC jet.

“It was Center City.” Oliver said flatly.

Diggle grinned he knew that Oliver didn’t like the attention that Felicity gave the younger man.

“Barry is finally awake. The doctors say he will make a full recovery.” Felicity said.

“That’s good. Isn’t it Oliver?” Diggle said.

Oliver just glared at his friend.

Oliver whispered as they got into the car. “I need to stop by the house for some things unless you want to stay at the mansion tonight.”

“No!” Felicity said. “We will stay at my place but be warned the bed isn’t that big.”

“What did she just say?” Diggle asked holding the door open.

“When we got to Center City, there was some sort of convention. There was only one room at the hotel and the bed was huge.” Felicity said. “So we slept in the same bed. It was nice except when he was snoring.”

“Really?” Diggle asked.

“I didn’t snore.” Oliver made a face at her.

“You did but you were actually asleep so I didn’t want to wake you.” Felicity said. “I know that doesn’t happen often.  You actually slept both nights for a few hours at least.”

“It was the company.” Oliver said softly.

“Is that all that’s going on?” Diggle asked. “You two seem different somehow.”

“We talked and that was it.” Oliver said

“It was really weird. He was all nervous and I was all nervous but it was nice in the end.” Felicity said. “He does snore by the way.”

“I wish I was there to have seen it.” Diggle smiled. “So you just talked and nothing else?”

“Nothing else.” Oliver said. “If you don’t mind I’d like to see my Mom and get some things to take over to Felicity’s. We have some more talking to do.”

Diggle looked at Oliver and laughed. “Sure you do. I take the short cut.”

Diggle got in and started the car.

Oliver and Felicity were quiet in the back seat until they were just about to the mansion.

“Oliver.” Felicity said.

“What?” Oliver asked softly.

“You do snore and I like it.” Felicity said. 

Oliver reached over and rubbed her shoulder. “I hope you always do.”

Diggle sighed.


End file.
